Banana Cookie/LINE
This article is about the official cookie in Cookie Run. For the mysterious hidden cookie found in-game files with a similar name, see Banana Cookie (easter egg). Banana Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released in the end of June in Kakao Cookie Run and end of September in LINE Cookie Run. Skill At a given interval, replaced with monkey. Pass through hula hoops as monkey to get Coins. Description Step right up to see Banana Cookie's sweet Hula Hoop Show! Once in, you'll see that the crowd is filled with her wild animals friends. After all, she used to be a world famous explorer. Watching her show will energize you to the max! Banana Cookie's favorite part of the show is when she's showered with Coins after the finale act, Maybe she enjoys it a bit too much. Some even say that she takes all the Coins, even though it's the monkey who does the tricks. But the truth is, she donates most of the circus earnings to animal protection organizations, and the monkey approves. Strategy Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages Trivia *Banana Cookie is the 3rd Cookie in a row that requires you to spend either Crystals or own a specific Pet. The first to start this chain was Cotton Candy Cookie. It is the 5th Cookie with such requirement if Macaron Cookie and Red Bean Cookie are counted. *It is the 4th Cookie in the game that has an animal or pet accompanying it. The first was Tiger Lily Cookie. *Banana Cookie is one of the few Cookies in the game that can reliably generate coins. The others are Adventurer Cookie, Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. Alchemist Cookie and Carol Cookie can also generate coins, but to a lesser degree. **Unlike all Cookies mentioned above, her coins are actually affected by gravity. This can make collecting coins much easier or most of them will just fall into pits when the performance ends making that performance a waste. *Banana Cookie was leaked several months earlier along with Cotton Candy Cookie, however it has been changed from being a zookeeper to a circus performer. Reasons for this is unknown, but DevSisters probably wanted it to be unique and stand out more or a hint that Banana Cookie used to be an adventurer before becoming a circus performer. **As seen from the Cookie Run Updates Twitter account, as seen from this post, Banana Cookie had a different outfit, this design could be probably added in the game files solely for the purpose to make a connection to the Cookie description, for joking purposes on whoever find the file/s, or to avoid making similarities to Adventurer Cookie. **Although it's the first Cookie to have somelike of a beta design before being released. *One could say that the monkey is the "star" of the show, since you're going to be running the majority of the run as him and Banana Cookie sets up the hoops for him to jump through. *At the best, you can jump through 13-15 hoops before the performance ends. *The monkey can jump multiple times before needing to land. *Throughout the performance, all obstacles are destroyed and all holes are covered. **The monkey is probably the most invincible "Cookie" you can play as without any additional preparations needed as all holes are covered, all obstacles are destroyed and the monkey will continue to run even if its energy is zero during the performance. Also, the cool down time is pretty short and the monkey's performance (ability) is pretty long when compared with other cookies. *The coins that pour from the sky used to be affected by gravity and may fall into holes, just like Cinnamon Cookie's cards, Dino-Sour Cookie's Dino-Foot Jellies, Cherry Blossom Cookie's flower petals, and any treasures that produce jellies with Giant landing. This has been changed after the update to Dessert Paradise, with a nerf to the amount but coins won't fall into holes any more. *You will still lose energy during the performance. Thankfully, after the performance you will have a second or two to collect coins before fainting if you run out of energy during the performance. **Also, since the performance lasts for quite a while, it may just be enough to allow you to grab a Giant Potion or enter Rainbow Rush Bonus Time while low or out of energy. *The monkey will actually be/turn Giant if you collect a Giant jelly before/during the performance. **Even when you're knocking hoops away while Giant (the monkey is too large to fit through) it will still count. *When it goes to Bonus Time, it doesn't hold the Pet with its hands. Instead, the Pet holds its hair. Other Cookies that don't hold the pet in Bonus Time are Hero Cookie, Angel Cookie, Devil Cookie, Fairy Cookie, Cream Puff Cookie, Gumball Cookie, Moonlight Cookie and Sea Fairy Cookie. *When jumping, Banana Cookie will make the sound "Ba" and while sliding Banana Cookie will say "Na". This means that if you jump once and then slide twice, Banana Cookie will say "Banana". *Banana Cookie is the last Cookie to be released during the "Wrath of the Red Dragon" season. Gallery Ch68.png|Banana Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch68 effect.png|Banana Cookie's effects sprite sheet. Ch68 effect back.png|Banana Cookie's back effect sprite sheet. Play relay icon ch68.png|Relay icon ko:바나나맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:8th Cookie Army